


the past is a weapon better lost

by justaduelist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freeform-ish, M/M, a lot of anxiety, harry looks a lot like james, poem-ish, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaduelist/pseuds/justaduelist
Summary: it took remus two seconds to (again) realize that james is dead.





	the past is a weapon better lost

and he opened his eyes and it was dark but the full moon wasn't far behind. so he looked at james and for two seconds he lived in a time long gone, but then he blinked and then he realized his mind spinning around one name, trying not to touch it but the name obviously taking up his entire focus

harry

he looked like james but his eyes oh his eyes made it even worse  
he was like half of everything remus lost that fateful night

the last time he saw the boy he was still an infant  
the last time he saw the boy he didn't have that scar  
the last time he saw the boy he was still uncle moony  
not a stranger coming by

he felt the dementors coming before he could see them he saw all these happy times turned dark  
he saw a black haired boy smiling   
he saw a black haired man laughing  
and he saw all the lonely nights  
all the scars all the blood all the death  
it took him two seconds to shut it off  
they can't get him

"quiet!"

the boy, he thought. the kids, he added.  
he lit a flame.  
a memory flashed by of a black haired boy teaching him this work of fire,  
he still does it, it kepps him warm

"stay where you are" 

he needed to get out, awy away away from ja- harry  
away from them, creeping into his bones trying to take his pain trying to reach his heart  
and then he saw them but they didn't care about him not about his wolf (he was so close)  
they took the boy and he fainted oh little harry little baby harry  
the worse-than-death creatures weren't an issue but harry how much you look like him  
he gave him his chocolate and he got out out out away from james away from lily away from peter away from-  
he got out and he almost breathed  
he almost calmed  
he almost cried

a lot was an almost these days  
an almost like his love  
and almost like a promise

sirius, he thought  
oh how that name had the same old ring to it  
oh how that name stayed the same when everything changed


End file.
